The Extermination
by DBD Turdukken X
Summary: A thousand years ago when the Huntsman first formed there was a "splinter group" who secretly snuck away and famed their deaths to better protect humanity, these people formed the EXTERMINATOR ORDER and have been the reason why the kingdoms have yet to be destroyed because they take out the high level threats as they appear. "So lizard people?" "SHUT THE FUCK UP CARL!


The Extermination Begins.

Yes. Yes. New story blame the s3 season finale.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Codex:

Exterminators: A super top secret organization who's goal is to keep the nightmares of the strongest Grimm at bay and to keep the real Grimm threat from public eye. Their ancestors were the first Huntsmen and Huntresses. Has been unknown to recruit outsiders who have discovered their HQ, on of the most notable is Winter Schnee who was shot down near Elysium and saved by the Exterminators. Their main staple is plasma weapons and power armor, the plasma weapons can take any form while there are three permutations of armor: Scout armor, which is a small exoskeletal frame that can be concealed underneath clothing and such without notice and is easy to hide and equip, Assault armor is a semi-modular armor system that has a standard short distance jump pack(Smaller versions of the T-60a armor from fallout 4), and Battle armor: a highly customizable power armor with integrated weapon systems built in flight kits and an ammunition feeding network that can only be successfully integrated into the Battle Armor due to it's power core and extremely powerful quantum computer OS suite, Scout and Assault armor are the commonplace armor systems and are chosen purely on fighting style, do you need speed and evasion of protection and strength, while Battle Armor is just as maneuverable as Scout and has even more protection than the assault armor though they are severely limited in number due to cost constraints and material usage so they have been confined to usage by upper echelon officers and the Eden Honor Guard.(X-01 from Fallout 4.)

Exterminator Sleeper Agents: A group of people who have usually been recruited outsiders or the children of them that are sent out into Hunter Academies, Combat Schools, Huntsman guilds or Kingdom Militaries. They usually adopt deep cover using weapons and outfits that they are use to and when it comes time to break cover they can call upon their choice of a suit of Scout armor stored nearby or assault armor stored in a launch pod not far off sight from their AO.

Shifters: black glob like Grimm that have the ability to change their appearance to match any person or creature they are damn near impossible to kill unless with fire, lightning, radiation or suffocation.

Exterminator air navy: has surprisingly many ships for such a secret organization however they are posted and cloaked at one mile intervals far from the borders of any kingdom whose sole purpose is to fight the Grimm that no Huntsman can fight, however there is a substantial QRF fleet hidden in the Exterminator HQ that has the highest grade of technologies installed upon them and can bring down the wrath of man upon any Grimm threat within an hours notice, of course these events are very far and very dire as the organization keeps to itself and is unknown to ANYONE that is an outsider.

OCs:

Team designation: Extermination Council.

Leader: Rex Lykos.

Members: Tex Andrews, Jane Speir and Jäger Berg.

Name: Rex Lykos

Gender: Male

Species: Wolf Faunus

Height: 6' 6"

Age: 23

Appearance: Black Crew cut with blood red splattered highlights as well as on ears and tail, Red eyes and three diagonal scars running from top right forehead to left lower jaw and down neck.

Outfit: black leather jacket, black and red digital camouflage military cargo pants, black combat boots with red highlights, black armored gloves and blood red tee-shirt.

Combat gear: black Battle armor with glowing red under armor and blood red paint splattered on, wolf head helmet, power armor tail armor and numerous integrated backup weapons as well as an ion pulse array that double as thrusters.

Weapons: 2 large bore fully automatic plasma anti-tank rifles(looks like the Harkonen II from Hellsing Ultimate.), 2 13mm 16in long 35pound handguns(Jackal from Hellsing Ultimate.), a 6ft by 1ft buster sword(Dragon Slayer form berserk), plasma blade mounted on the tip of power tail, 2 forearm mounted plasma edged blades, shoulder mounted missile launchers and an energy pulse array.

Symbol: black wolf's head in red crosshairs.

Aura color: black

Semblance: immunity to all semblances and dust as well as enhanced strength, speed, mental capabilities, perception speed and reaction time.

Name: Tex Andews

Gender: Female

Species: Human

Height: 4' 4"

Age: 18

Appearance: long platinum blonde hair with electric blue highlights,electric blue eye right eye, a glowing blue cybernetic left eye and glowing blue nerves with cybernetic implant on left temple.

Outfit: cropped white leather jacket, cropped electric blue tank top, white and blue camouflage combat pants, white combat boots white and electric blue beanie covering her left temple and eye and white armored gloves.

Combat Gear: white Battle armor with glowing blue under armor, smooth round helmet with glowing blue slit over left eye and a small round outcropping over left eye with a black crosshair painted over the glowing blue lens, electric blue circuits painted on the armor plates and a large antenna on the left and right of helmet as well as the standard issue ion pulse array/thruster array.

Weapons: plasma katana, .50 .Cal BMG revolver(TripleActionThunder), .44 six shot revolver, .45 .Cal PDW SMG and assorted tech based weapon.

Symbol: Schnee family crest only with circuits branching out of it to the left and right.

Aura Color: electric blue.

Semblance: technology control.

Name: Jane Speir

Gender: Female

Species: Eagle Faunus

Height: 5' 5"

Age: 25

Appearance: Blonde pony tail, bright blue eyes, blonde eagle wings and a scar going from left temple to lower left throat area.

Outfit: White cropped tank top with gold trim, white and gold camouflage combat fatigue pants, white combat boots with gold trim, white forearm armor and a pair of golden aviators.

Combat Gear: White Battle Armor with gold trim and yellow glowing under armor with an eagle head shaped helmet and two large rocket boosters that fit in between the wings as well as an ion pulse array.

Weapons: Dual triple barreled plasma Gatling ARs with underslung low-yield high rate of fire plasma missile launchers, dual double barreled .45 .Cal SMGs and dual broadswords. Integrated into the suit are 2 six barreled heavy plasma Gatling repeaters, quad barreled rotary plasma missile launchers and plasma mortar launchers.

Symbol: burning rose

Aura color: gold

Semblance: energy lance, can form and launch lines and lances of plasma from wings arms and legs.

Name: Jäger Berg

Gender: Male

Species: human

Height: 5' 4"

Age: 35

Appearance: Brown spiked hair beard and mustache. Appears as a short and wide mass of solid muscle.

Outfit: grey leather vest, white muscle tee, urban camo fatigue pants, black combat boots and black biker gloves.

Combat Gear: Urban camo painted battle armor with grey glowing under armor with 4 inches of armor as opposed to the standard 1 ½ inch armor.

Weapons: war hammer that turns into a 6 barreled Gatling-plasma repeater and two tri-barreled plasma Gatling SMGs.

Symbol: a hammer smashing a mountain.

Aura color: grey

Semblance: can not be moved unless caught off guard or he wills it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Rex POV.)

"Out in the middle of the vast unexplored oceans of Remnant lies a great black mountain, approximately ten miles high and three miles wide, it is described by those rare few who have seen it as nothing more than bleak black rock with the occasional lava flow or small dust deposit and odd bits of metal sticking out, it is shrouded in fog and mist, some say that this is where both man AND Grimm were born it goes by many names: Grimm mountain, the shrouded mountain, the great void, the gateway to paradise and most importantly: the Origin of Dust! But those are the names outsiders have bestowed upon our impenetrable home, we, the a great and Mighty EXTERMINATOR ORDER, have come to call this mighty mountain…ELYSIUM!" Jäger shouted finishing the story for this particular group of younglings before they all headed to bed, they liked to be reminded that there were other places, cultures and people out there that they could one day visit…hopefully it would be when they are old and it is peaceful instead of young and in an absolute emergency...they also liked hearing about their relatively drab and dark cave of a home in such a positive light. We were all in one of the large equipment hangars for Elysium.

"Again Uncle Jäger again!" They all cried the oldest being five.

"Sorry kids no time." Jane said walking up to the group her wings tucked against her back as she used a rag to clean the grease and oil off her hands. "Off to bed with you now."

"But MOOOM!" Three of them cried out. They were triplets mine and hers, they had been born five years ago, it was also their birthday.

"Fine you three little chicks can stay but only until Tex gets here to give you your presents." Jane said finally giving in to the puppy dog eyes…not really she could withstand them for any given amount of time…me not so much.

"Thanks Mom!" Matt, The oldest by 10 minutes, shouted, he was a wolf Faunus and had his mother's eyes and hair but had my ears and tail.

"Sweet!" The second oldest, Sky shouted as she did a twirl in the air, she had my eyes and hair and her mother's wings.

"Cool." The youngest, Jackson, mumbled, he was a special case he had wings, wolf tail and wolf ears he was also the smallest of the three and by consequence the shyest.

"Hey, Jackson, be happy okay?" I asked walking up to him and kneeling next to him and putting my hand on his shoulder. "You're turning five today, man, think about it you get to start training with the big boys today." I put on my biggest wolf grin.

"Thanks dad." He said finally smiling.

"No problem Jackson." I said, hopefully his birthday would be better than my fifth birthday, I lost my mom and dad that day.

"Helloooooo!" Tex sang as she glided in on a hover board.

"Auntie Tex!" The kids shouted running up to their favorite aunt.

"Hey kids." She said in her usual laid back voice.

"Alright since it's Y'all's fifths birthday those closest to you will be giving you gifts to help you grow and develops as an Exterminator of the Exterminator Order, parents first." Jäger said in an official(ish) voice, normally there would be someone older doing this but he was the oldest Exterminator in the order, the others had died on a mission five years ago to the day on a mission.

"I made these myself." I said handing each of them a package. Matt got 2 bandoliers of perfectly balanced throwing knives, Sky got a katana with a vibro blade attachment and a mono-molecular edge and Jackson got a pair hidden blades.

"Thanks dad!" Matt shouted strapping the bandoliers to his forearms.

"COOL!" Sky shouted flapping her wings and giving the blade an experimental swing.

"H-how did you know?" Jackson asked staring at the two weapons in awe.

"I own this place remember?" I asked.

"Heh, oh right." He replied bashfully as he strapped the weapons to his forearms.

"Here kids, I made these too." Jane said handing each of them a case.

Matt got a CQC variant of the standard trainee armor only this one had actual armor plating(combat armor fallout), Sky got an ion propulsion harness and Jackson got a stealth suit(Metal Gear Solid Snake suit) plus a pair of NVGs(Splinter Cell).

They were again overjoyed.

"Here yah go kids, something to remember me by." He handed each of them a 5-7 pistol with various modifications to it. Matt's has a bayonet, Sky had an extended mag and Jackson's was outfitted with SOCOM kit.

Tex smiled and handed each of them a small package. Matt opened his first and ended up with a pair of taser knuckles, Sky got a wrist mounted stun mortar launcher and Jackson got a small palm sized disc with a clip on it and a button on the other side he pressed it and disappeared, then reappeared.

"Alright kids come on." Jane said walking off with the triplets in tow.

"So did you hear about what happened at the Vytal Tournament?" Jäger asked.

"Yeah…but here's the thing." I said. "One of the agents posted there sent back readings, someone used some form of illusionary semblance on the chick from Beacon." I said leaning up against one of the nearby Festung class Mobile Command Bases.

"So what someone's trying to frame Beacon for something?" Tex asked.

"Possibly, we all know that the Queen has a beef with Ozpin and that she has agents in Haven Academy." Jäger said.

"Shit if she manages to start something that could spell disaster." Jane said walking up having put the kids to sleep.

"ALERT!: all combat personnel report to the situation room." Came the announcement of the base Central AI.

"Shit let's move." I said running deeper into the base followed closely by the rest of the Council.

(Central Situation hub.)

"Alright we're here." I said walking in to see all of the 10,000 Exterminator combat capable personnel the youngest being 10 and the oldest being 25, all of them somehow able to fit into the admittedly huge room.

"Hello Chairman Lykos." The AI June said.

"What is the situation?" I asked.

"There is a large Grimm horde approaching Beacon, the Queen has made her move." June said over the loud speakers.

"Fuck, have the drones been deployed?" I asked.

"Yes. Pulling up telemetry now." An image pulled up on the largest of the vid screens in the hub. There was live video of Beacon academy and Amity Coliseum.

"Wait that's that Mercury kid." I said pointing at one of the rooftops.

"Is that fucker video taping this shit?" Jane asked clearly pissed off.

"Are those drones armed?" Jäger asked.

"Chairman permission to launch?" June asked.

"Blast those mother fuckers a new asshole." I said.

"On it." And soon enough there were eight missiles headed for the rooftop only to be intercepted by Griffins.

"Shit the Queen really is behind all of this shit."

"Grrrr…June! Set the defenses nothing gets in unless it has been thoroughly scanned and their arrival is scheduled, the rest of you." I turned to the strongest fighting force in Remnant. "You are to stay here, watch after the younglings, defend Elysium and most of all report any suspicious activity, if the Queen is behind this then we can expect shifters weather it be here or at Beacon, FIGHT HARD!"

"AGAINST THE DARKNESS!" The others cried out finishing our motto.

I turned to my friends. "You three are with me, June get the Black Lagoon ready."

(5 minutes later, Black Lagoon hangar.)

The Lagoon was a relatively small ship, it looked like an old style PT boat only it had four huge tilt turbine engines on the sides and two integrated laterally into the frame, it was flat black with again a large amount of red paint splattered on it and the Windows glowed blood red, it also had a large tri-barreled battle ship style 105mm turret on it and was around 60 meters long.

"Man when was the last time we used this thing?" Jäger asked.

"Five years ago." I said. "We were scouting out the mission area the elders had gone to only to discover them all getting eaten by large hordes of Grimm while the Queen was laughing. Remember?"

"Oh…right, that." Jäger said. It was a traumatizing experience for us all, our parents dead and we knew we could have done something to stop it.

"Well on that cheery note let's get going." Tex said as our armor and weapons were loaded onto the Lagoon. As the Hangar doors opened you could see the outer Hangar where most of the QRF Fleets were stored. You could see the Mobile Bases setting up next to the doors their point defense guns facing forward with the main guns facing the same way, the various tanks and gunships moving into position and artillery and missile vehicles setting up at the back of the hangar, MG nests set up in between vehicles and combat mechs starting pre-programmed patrol routs as Exterminator personnel donned their power armor readied their weapons and locked down the trainee bunkhouse and residential areas. None of them however were moving to board the airships as their guns were arranged to face the hangar doors, the only entrance and exit to the massive dust mine turned secretive base and Dust mine.

"Once we hit The Fog I want a FULL speed heading towards Beacon.

"Understood." Tex said twisting the steering yolk towards Vale and pushing the throttle to it's max. "ETA to Beacon ten minutes."

(Nine minutes later somewhere over the northern Vale sea.)

"Tex go ahead and get your armor on I'll keep her steady." I said.

Once she was in the cargo bay of the Lagoon. "Wow." Jäger said.

"What?" Jane asked.

"I just realized that the Order could be discovered today." He said.

"Times are changing…ever since we discovered that bitch the Queen and I'd rather that we do it on our own terms." I said leading back in the pilot's chair.

"Alright I'm back." Tex said walking into the cockpit.

"Good we're just about there." I said looking at the GPS.

"Good." Jäger said pulling out his mini-gun and spooling it up.

"What's the plan?" Jane asked.

"Jäger, Tex you're on ground control, Jane you're cleaning up the skies, I'll be Hunter for HVTs and VIPs." I said. "The Lagoon is linked up to Elysium and will be providing over watch."

"Alright, fifteen seconds out dropping cloak aaaaaand fuck you ya Goliath prick." Tex said as the nose cannon fired hitting a Goliath far enough off that even the best gunner in the world with the best tech would have a hard time pulling off unless you're a human super computer that can directly interface seamlessly with any form of technology.

"I could barely see that fucker on the scopes." Jäger said.

"Destination reached." Tex said.

"Good." Jane said before rocketing out of the top hatch and into the air to fight the darkness.

"So…" Tex began.

"CHAAAARGE!" Jäger yelled running straight out of the cockpit and off the side of the airship, not even bothering to jump.

"Just when you think we can't get any weirder." Tex said.

"Fuck being normal it's WAY overrated." I said jumping out the top hatch and spotted someone that I loathed, Adam Taurus, the self-righteous prick. So I flew off at the speed of sound and hit the fucker with an uppercut just as the Xiao Long chick was about to get herself hurt trying to attack the fucker. "Sup, assclown its been a while ain't it?" I said pulling out the Dragon Slayer. The Order has been hunting the White Fang ever since they turned violent, of course they thought that we were Atlesian special forces since it was only ever four of us.

"Not you again." He said.

"Dude you are angsty as fuck man, seriously you sound like a twelve year old who's watch one too many Michael Bay movies." I said catching his fully semblance powered katana that would have cut through me had I not been immune to ANY semblance and Dust and my armor not been so dense.

"How is that possible?" He asked.

"I'm an Exterminator bitch." I said before kicking his knee in and bringing my sword down through his full strength aura, skull, ribcage, heart, stomach, intestines and right through his groin effectively bisecting him, man I love super strength.

"Whoa." Yang said staring at me.

"I've fought tougher." I said.

"So have I." Yang replied as I bent down and applied a healthy amount of healing dust to Blake's wounds.

"He would have cut you into pieces." I said.

"Then why didn't you?" Yang asked.

"Adam's semblance allows him to cut through anything." Blake said. "You should be in his position."

"I'm immune to any and all semblance and dust effects." I said. "Then my armor is dense enough to stop most explosives, projectiles and blades."

"Boss I found that Cinder Fall chick." Jäger called over the comms.

"Where?" I asked putting a hand to the side of my helmet.

"Top of Beacon Tower." Jane replied. "Along side a fucking Drakon."

"Roger that." I said taking off in a trot out of the building. "I thought Drakons were extinct."

"Well they never did say where they buried Kevin." Jane said as she launched multiple plasma missiles and mortars at the top of Beacon tower. The damn Drakon she was shooting at simply opened it's mouth and swallowed the damn things before burping out the resulting explosion. "I guess the legends were true he is a tough bastard." Jane said.

"Not the smallest, not the biggest…but tough enough to swallow a twenty ton bomb and start a forest fire after breathing out the resulting explosion." Tex said, er, thought over the comm lines.

"How did they stop that thing again?" Jäger asked as I took flight towards the tower.

"Had something to do with Silver eyes? Well at least that's what I remember hearing." Jane said. "You should know this to a tee, after all you are the current records keeper."

"Gimme a break." Jäger said.

"Nope." I said as I reached the tower to see that indeed Cinder Fall was up there but that she was wielding the power of the fall maiden, against Pyrrha Nikos. "Well, Ozpin failed miserably." I said before superman punching her in the stomach just as she was about to launch an arrow at Nikos that probably would have done some damage. "The Exterminators have come for yah bitch." I said over the loudspeakers in my helmet.

"Just go back to your cave cowards." Cinder said launching a fireball at me that I merely tanked.

"That honestly all you've got?" I asked.

"GRRRAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cinder shouted pissed off pulling out a bow and launching several arrows at met at I merely swiped them from the air.

"We're done here." I said before drawing my Dual Harkonen anti-tank rifles, and fired three rounds per rifle, the first four high density plasma explosives doing major damage to the bitch and the last two vaporized her lower torso, she was still somehow alive though. "Buenos Noches." I said before firing two more rounds incinerating her upper torso just as Jane flew over head. "Well the Fall bitch is dead." I said over the comms.

"Yeah, I feel tingly for some reason." Jane said.

"Yeah your suit is showing a massive aura spike in you Jane, are you ok?" Tex said.

"Fuck, feeling light headed." Jane said as she fainted and started a nose dive towards the ground.

"Tex, safety net!" I called out over the comms. Soon after Jane's armor's circuits started glowing blue through the armor as she leveled out and landed in a roll.

"What happened?" I heard a small voice ask from behind me.

"Ruby?" Nikos asked.

"Pyrrha!" The voice called again hearing the collision of two bodies. "You're OK!"

It was at that moment that Kevin decided to intervene. "D'oh shit!" I cried out as a giant Grimm mask suddenly appeared in front of me. It roared at me. "Fuck you to!" I shouted firing my Harkonen in his eyes. Causing him to rear back in pain. "Someone please tell me we have a plan for this fuck stick!" I shouted over all comm channels and my helmet speakers. The damn thing swatted me to the side causing me to land at the docks my face buried in rock. I jerked my head out of the stone to see one of my agents standing there.

"Hello boss."

"Glynda?" I asked.

"The one and only." She said helping me up.

"Well grab your gear." I said before switching to comms on all channels and uttered the code phrase that would draw my deep cover agents out of hiding. "Never fear the exterminators are here." Soon there would be 13 fully armored Exterminator sleeper agents aiding in the fight.

"Understood sir!" Thirteen voices replied.

"Meet up at and reinforce the Air Docks." I ordered.

"Roger that." The leader of the Beacon infiltration team, Team CFVY, replied.

"Understood." The leader of the Haven Infiltration Team, Team ABRN, answered.

"On our way!" The leader of the Shade infiltrators, Team NDGO, replied.

"Finally some action!" The Atlas infiltrator, Neon Katt, replied. We had decided that sending in and entire team to Atlas Academy would be more difficult for our current operative at the time: Winter Schnee.

"Goliaths!" One of the Atlas soldiers called out as indeed four of the gigantic Grimm were headed this way. I simply pointed the Harkonen at them and let loose a long extended burst each shot finding a mark by the time I had let off the triggers there was nothing there.

"Boss!" Tex called out as she ran up to my location with Jane draped over her shoulders, With Jäger close behind.

Then Jane woke up. "Ugh…feel like shit." Then she realized where she was. "Tex please put me down before I stab you."

"You were getting heavy anyway." Tex said before depositing Jane on her ass.

"Bitch." Jane said standing up and stretching.

"Hey Rex!" Neon called out as she streaked past and slashed a grim in half with one of her bladed nunchucks. Unlike her undercover weapons she took a…sharper approach to things, utilizing a pair of glow stick nunchucks each with a blade on it and each handle glowing a different color, red, blue, white and light blue, her Scout armor though was painted the same color as her shirt, with smiley faces and cat faces painted on. Instead of the normal Black…then again this was Neon we were talking about.

"Not her again." Jane complained.

"Aww, is little birdie scared?" Neon said.

"Play nice." I said.

"Fine." Neon huffed.

"Chairman!" Reese, leader of the Haven infiltration team, called out, her weapon, a hover board that was about twice as long as the one she used while undercover with large blades and a plasma mini-gun on each end an it turned into a pair of ARs that were of similar dimensions to of the ones Jane used. Her scout armor showed only on her legs and hands unlike Neon's who opted for the faster slap it on approach. Her team followed behind her, Arslan and Bolin in the light weight scout Power Armor with the same weapons as they normally used and Nadir in Assault Power Armor with an up sized version of his rifle.

"Reese, Bolin, Arslan." I nodded at them. "Nadir."

I was just about to issue orders when we were interrupted by a barrage of high density anti-tank plasma fire vaporizing an Ursa Major that had lunged at us.

"Heya Rex!" Coco said walking up in a set of Assault armor with a dark brown and lighter brown paint job. Her team behind her, Yatsuhashi was in a set of Assault armor while the other two were in Scout Armor.

"Team CFVY strikes again." Jäger said resting his mini-gun on his shoulder.

"Says the inadequate man." Coco said with an over confident smile her tri-barreled Plasma Anti-tank Gatling-cannon's barrels still smoking.

"Wahoo!" Cried out Violetta as she rode a griffin into the ground. Her sword sticking out of it's skull. And the rest of her team following behind all four of them in Scout armor. "Hey Boss!" She said walking up while pulling the sword out of the Giffin's head.

"Alright now that everyone is here let's divvy you all up." I said clapping my armored hands together. "Coco, Reese, Nadir, Velvet and Jäger you're on crowd control cover the evacuees. Tex, Yatsuhashi, Fox, Neon, Bolin, Arslan and Team NDGO you guys are roaming kill anything hostile, White Fang included. Jane you're in the skies work with the Lagoon to take out the bigger ones."

"Where are you going?" Neon asked, overly worried, I had taken her in at the age of five after her parents and siblings died due to a Kraken attack just off the coast of Elysium, she was like a little sister…now that I think about it most of them I had helped to raise at some point in time, Coco, Reese, Violetta and Velvet had been kids I had vouched for when their lives went to shit in the fog surrounding Elysium.

I looked up to Kevin. "Bird hunting." I said before I took off. "Let's see if that Fusion blade attachment was worth it." I said taking out Dragon Slayer and flicking a switch on the handle causing a burning blue aura to form around the blade's edge as what was basically a highly controlled nuclear reaction coated it. I turned to me as I flew at it with a sword that glowed bright as the sun…it didn't have a chance as I cleaved through three meters of meat, bone, tendons and spinal cord with a single swing when I turned back to see that the initial impact of my blade had caused a small delayed nuclear reaction that incinerated the two meters around the initial impact zone and had set it on fire…but it wasn't dissolving like a Grimm usually does when made to visit the land of the dead…or wherever they went when dead…hopefully non-existence.

"Chairman all NCP have evacuated Beacon." Coco called over the comms.

"We need to evac ASAP." I replied. "Kevin, is dead but he ain't dissolving, and he's gonna attract more Grimm until he does."

"Shit, Rex we have incoming Goliaths entire fucking herds of the bastards." Jane called over the comms.

"Glynda what's the ETA on the other transports?" I asked.

"Five minutes." Glynda replied.

"Who's left?" I asked.

"Teams RWBY and JNPR as well as the other professors." Goodwitch replied.

"Call the transports tell them that we've got a ride." I said. "Jane, get to the Lagoon and land at the docks we're leaving."

"Roger that." They both replied. As it flew over I met up with the Lagoon and headed towards the cargo bay. After it landed I opened the cargo bay doors.

"Everybody get in Evac is here!" I shouted waving them in.

After everybody was in and we did one last flyby of Beacon, the Lagoon turned South towards Vale.

"Who are you people?" The Daughter of Summer Rose asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh. Hello I'm back with another story. What's that? Too many already? I agree!...but I can't help it man the S3 ending wrecked me mentally now I can only focus on an OP faction that will save the day! Like I did after FINALLY playing through the entire Mass Effect franchise.

My plans for this are to finish up the war on Salem in four or so chapters after this then turn this into a Crossover with Mass Effect. Starting that part off with some sort of invasion of Remnant by either Batarians or mercenaries.


End file.
